


My Lunatic

by eternal_ink



Category: Raw (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Cute, F/M, actually plot sorta, dom/gentle dean, smuttyness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4701167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_ink/pseuds/eternal_ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Ambrose meets a young psychology intern who is working with the staff of wwe. After she takes him on as a pet project, he realizes he has feelings for her. Can he get up the bravery that he manages to muster every time in the ring, or will he continue to hide his true feeling from her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting a lunatic

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. And of course it is going to be Ambrose. I wanted a mix of cute and smutty so this is how I managed. Hope you guys enjoyed it. I promise the next chapter will be longer. :D

;I wait backstage, trying to ignore the passing glances I receive from all of the passing wrestlers. I stare down at my shoes, only looking up once as a rather large man stops right in front of me. My eyes seem to travel up forever until I finally meet his. Just the size of him is purely intimidating. My heart speeds up, fear pumping through my veins. Why is he looking at me like that?

"Моля да ме извиниш" His voice is deep and gravelly. He continues to stare at me, and I can barely force myself to meet his eyes. Yet he continues to stare. 

"I'm sorry, what? I don't understand." His face screws up into an odd expression before breaking into a smile that reaches all the way to his eyes. 

"I know. Unless you speak Bulgarian I did not think you would" My face contorts into an expression of confusion, but he just laughs before sticking out his hand, which I accept to shake reluctantly. "I just wanted to freak you out a little bit. I am Rusev, and you are currently blocking the entrance to the restroom.” I step out of the way immediately, blushing as he laughs before stepping around me. I move down the hall a little bit before finding a chair to sit down in. Unfortunately, I hadn’t been paying that much attention. 

“Hey!” I stumble falling backwards, right onto someone’s lap. A very hot someone’s lap. I jump upwards at the exclamation. I turn around, too shocked to actually stand up and off of this man’s lap. I turn around to see his dirty blonde hair, and stare into his blue-grey eyes. I try to stand up quickly, but I am interrupted as my boss exits the door right next to me. 

“Well, Raina. Nice to know that you are making yourself  well acquainted  with your first patient.” I turn around and stare back at the man I am still sitting on, and he grins at me, straightening his grey leather jacket.

“Raina, is it? Cute name. Dean.” He smirks, and I blush. “I would shake your hand, but you are kind of sitting on me at the moment.” That phrase finally snaps me out of it, and I shoot up from sitting on him, as he laughs.

“I am so, so sorry.” He continues to laugh, and there is a mixture between kindness and a distinct bad boy look that sends automatic butterflies into my stomach. 

“Oh don’t worry, I have a feeling that with you as my therapist, this will be the least awkward moment we have together.” Dean's smile is contagious and I have to force the blush off of my face. He stands up right behind me, and places his hand on the small of my back as he leads me through the door of what is functioning as my boss's office.


	2. Explanations and Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an awkward meeting things are actually sorted out. Sorta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter. This is my first work, so I hope that it is as good as I want it to be. Thanks for reading.

My boss, Dr. Calvins, is sitting at a nice desk with two chairs in front of it. He gives me an odd look, and I figure I will have a talk about my awkward behavior later, but for now we are facing a situation involving a really hot Dean who is apparently my first patient. He moves his hand away from the small of my back, and I feel the absence automatically. He moves to sit in one of the two seats in front of the desk, leaving me with the one closest to the door. Great. I’ll have an easy escape when things get awkward. Calvins clears his throat, and my attention snaps forward. I tuck my shoulder length mousy brown hair behind the ear of my glasses, and lean forward, desperate to understand exactly what I’m getting myself into. 

“Well, Raina, as you have already seemed to have met Mr. Ambrose, I don’t suppose I need to formally introduce you. Dean do you have anything you want to tell Raina about yourself.” The man, Dean, smiles at me. 

“Why yes. I am a wrestler. I am a badass, and I highly doubt you will solve any of my problems. But you can feel free to try.” His blue-grey eyes meet my grey eyes, and I realize that he honestly believes that. I take a deep breath getting ready to introduce myself. 

“Well, I am a psychology intern, I am pretty advanced in my studies and I will try my hardest to solve all of your problems in my ability. So I will try.” He gives me a smirk in exchange for my wryness. Calvins gets up and exits, giving us a brief excuse before bidding us farewell and excusing me from the room. I am standing up and smoothing out my jeans, getting ready to drive back to the motel room that the WWE is paying for as I travel around with them, when Dean speaks up.

“Hey. Since you are supposed to get to know me, you know as my therapist, if we couldn’t go ahead and get started. I’m through with the show, how about dinner? My treat.” I think about saying no simply to keep up the whole professionalism thing, but honestly, who am I kidding? I’m a college student working towards a major in psychology. There is no way that I would turn down a free meal.

“Deal. I could drive to the hotel and get changed,” I pause to look down at my outfit of a loose peasant blouse, skinny jeans and vans. Yep, could definitely look better.   
“Don’t bother.” His response sounds callous and I look up, slightly startled. He has an almost annoyed look on his face. “You look great, adorable. Let’s just go.” Despite the fact that I know he is probably only saying that because he just did a show and he’s hungry, I still can’t help the fact that it sends butterflies loose in my stomach. I nod, and he takes ahold of my wrist, leading me out of the room, the building, and out to his car. He opens my door, and I lean my head forward to hide my blush. I get in, and he goes around, getting into the driver's seat and starting up the car. “Are you ready?” I nod, enthusiastically. “Well, I’m going to show you what working in entertainment entails.” He grins at me, and I can’t help but smile back. “Let’s get started.”


	3. Dinner With a Madman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How much could go wrong at a dinner? I mean really? Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the hits so far! I got my first bookmark too so thanks! I'd love to hear comments or even suggestions about directions for the story so feel free to let me know. This is just a teaser right now. Sorry, I have competitions coming up.

     We drive in an almost awkward silence, neither of us quite knowing what to say. I'm his psychiatrist. The thoughts going through my head should be about his well-being, not about just how hot and broody he is as he drives in silence.


End file.
